


The Old Gas Station

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Ironhide decides to go to an old gas station to fuel up. Not a wise choice.





	The Old Gas Station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).

Ironhide groaned as he drove into the gas station, still feeling uneasy about the whole thing. He had been here hundreds of times before, so why did he suddenly feel off about it now? Maybe it was the fact that Will wasn’t with him this time, and he had to do It himself. He huffed as he pulled up next to a diesel pump and yawned. He was really tired. He could always have a quick nap now and then wake up once he was full. Shouldn’t take too long. He grinned to himself as he began to doze off.

He had already hooked up the fuel to both his ports, so his holoform simply fizzled away into nothing. As he slept, the fuel began to fill his tanks. There was a sign on the side of the fuel pump, warning any users that the fuel was very fattening and potent. However, Ironhide had been so preoccupied with getting the hoses into his ports and falling asleep that he had completely misses this warning. The fuel meter began to tip from E to F, and it didn’t take for it to hit F, before it began to move past it.

The custom black leather interior slowly began to swell up, with the leather creaking in distress as it was forced outwards as the fattening fuel made its way throughout the large mech’s body. Ironhide didn’t feel a thing and he continued snoozing as his dashboard and steering wheel began to swell up. The soft carpets on the floor of his interior began to puff up and outwards as the fuel continued to course through his cabin. He groaned a little and shifted, with the headliner creaking as it sagged puffed up and sagged, causing Ironhide to rock on his axles.

The body of the large black truck began to swell up as the door panels began to swell up, creaking as they were pumped full of fuel. The strong lines of the truck began to follow suit, as they groaned in protest and began to round out and press outwards. It seemed that the fuel was extremely fattening, and that the warning on the side of the pump was nothing more than a massive understatement. The large tyres on the truck began to expand as the fuel found a way to affect them too. All the while, Ironhide was asleep.

The once sleek truck was now very fat, and the shocks on it could only take so much. With a loud creak, the truck began to lower down as the springs were compressed bit by bit as the truck continued to blimp up. The suspension sagged down even further as fuel continued to pour in, as there was no-one around to stop the large black truck from being pumped to bursting point with all of that potent fuel. The truck continued to swell up as the fuel affected the Autobot logo on the tailgate, causing it to blimp out quickly.

The interior of the truck had swollen even more by this point, with the headliner sagging so much that it was pressing down on to the top of the fattened seats. Even the back seat had swollen up, and it groaned ominously as it tried to stay together. The rest of the fattened interior had swollen so severely that it had taken up all of the remaining space inside the cabin, leaving very little room for occupants. They would be able to get in, but they would be covered in swollen creaking black leather and a saggy and swollen headliner. 

A loud groan was heard as the shocks groaned in protest, before the large black truck hit the floor as he had finally reached the point of immobility. His underside, which had been left alone throughout all of this, began to swell up as the fuel finally found its way there. It didn’t take long for his underside to swell up and leave him a massive truck blimp, with his massively fat tyres hanging off the sides like large rubbery pancakes. The underside of the truck creaked and groaned as Ironhide was left completely immobile, unaware of what was happening.

The large Autobot warrior sighed in his sleep and let out a little moan as if he was enjoying what was going on. The fuel pump was beginning to run low on the fattening fuel, as it trickled down to the last ten percent. Somehow Ironhide had consumed well over 500 gallons of fuel without bursting. However, the big mech didn’t care as he continued to doze, thinking that he was getting a car wash or interior deep clean of sorts. However, the reality was that he was a massive greedy truck blimp who couldn’t stop consuming gas station fuel.

The fuel pump began creaking as the last few drops of fuel were pumped into it, before an empty sign dinged up, causing both hoses to unclip from the mech’s overstuffed ports and slink back to their original places at the side of the pump. A loud and angry gurgle came from Ironhide’s bloated tanks. Clearly, they didn’t agree with being stuffed close to bursting point. A loud groan was heard, before a loud blast came out of the mech’s smokestacks, making them jiggle. The blast caused Ironhide to finally awake from his slumber, groaning as he slowly came to.

“Oh wow. What is this?” Ironhide groaned as he looked at the now fattened version of his altmode. However, instead of being angry and shocked with how fat he was, he was rather happy and very pleased. He grinned and wiggled his aft, his tanks gurgling and groaning again as a massive blast of air worked its way from his stuffed tanks to his exhaust pipes, and he grinned as he wiggled his bloated aft as he felt it coming, With a loud groan and a grunt from the big mech, a massive smoky blast flew out of his aft.


End file.
